My Destiny
by dmnq8
Summary: Re-acclimating to village life was hard. Finding out you had unmentionable feelings for a certain dobe that was no longer a dobe was much worse. NaruSasu, set from manga chap 395. Giftfic for SafireCharmz. Disclaimer in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is **SafireCharmz**'s giftfic. We had a bit of trouble working out what I could write for her, so I'm reaching down deep and putting 150% of myself into this fic. Not to say I don't always do my best, but this is...different.

Thankfully, it's NaruSasu, angsty. In short, my comfort zone. I was unable to comply with **SafireCharmz**'s first choices so I really hope this doesn't disappoint her. If I could just make her happy with this fic, I will consider my job done.

This chapter is very short, but subsequent chapters will be longer. Not sure how long this fic will be, but I'm thinking maybe - _maybe_ - 4 or 5 chaps. And they won't be overly long, either, just longer than this one.

Lastly, this story takes place with manga chapter 395 as the starting point. Everything else sort of skews from there in an AR type deal. Characters are as canon as I can make them.

Here I go :S

* * *

_Prologue_

_Zetsu stood on the branch next to Tobi, speaking as Naruto and the rest of the team listened anxiously from below. "Sasuke collapsed a second later. He's fading fast."_

_"Yo, Aloe Vera!" Naruto had shouted up at the weird Akatsuki dude. "Where the fuck is Sasuke?"_

_But the two Akatsuki men left. "We have to get to them before they do." Kakashi said. They all agreed. _

I can't screw this up,_ Naruto thought. _Not this time_. They moved out at top speed. Kakashi spotted something off to his left and asked Hinata to check it out. Her Byakugan showed her it was a dense cloud of black flames and strong chakra._

_"That's it," Kakashi had said. "Follow me!"_

_Naruto lagged behind. He didn't want Yamato-sensei or Kakashi-sensei to stop him from doing what he was about to do. Even though he'd said he'd retrieve Sasuke with his own power, he couldn't limit himself to that now. That one with the swirly mask could move so fast…it was only ten miles, but he would get to Sasuke before Naruto and his team could unless he did this. _

_He just couldn't fail to bring Sasuke back another time. He was too close._

Kyuubi, _he thought at the Bijuu he housed._ Gimme what you got.

***

_Kakashi and Yamato turned the second they'd felt that terrible chakra at their backs yet even as they swiveled their heads, Naruto was passing them in a blurred frenzy of demonic speed. Then he was gone, nearly halfway to the destination ten-miles away before everyone had fully comprehended what had happened. A deep groove as wide as Naruto's body led in a straight and smoking line in the direction he'd gone. _

_Yamato looked down at his palm and saw that five tails were released. "Oh no," he breathed._

_"After him!" Kakashi shouted. No one needed telling twice._

_***  
_

_His surroundings were a blur, his muscles moving fluidly, ears laid flat on his skull. His tails whipped the air, providing balance as he used every ounce of speed Kyuubi could give him in this state. He was painfully aware of how slow he was compared to that teleportation jutsu he'd seen; he judged that it took him one hundred and twenty seconds to cover the ten miles, give or take a few. Even so, he arrived to find the two Akatsuki members walking unhurriedly toward Sasuke and Itachi's bodies, talking quietly between themselves. They were confident that no one could move as quickly as they could. It was this arrogance that allowed Naruto to arrive in time._

_***  
_

_Tobi turned his head at the sound of some 'thing' rushing toward him almost too fast for him to see. He realized what it was and rushed to Sasuke's side, already forming his time/space jutsu to get them both out of there. _

_Naruto saw the move, read the man's intention in plenty of time to shoot a dense ball of chakra at him from his mouth. Tobi was forced to save himself, disappearing and reappearing a hundred yards away. By then Naruto was crouched over Sasuke's body. Zetsu froze, watching from his place off to the side. Itachi was too close to the demon to risk trying to retrieve his body. _

_Tobi studied the Jinchuuriki's transformed state with great interest. He was tempted to capture him now, while he was out in the open and unaided. But he needed Sasuke. That took precedence. Ah, but the temptation…Tobi wavered, debating on whether or not he and Zetsu were enough to subdue the Kyuubi and still retrieve the brothers._

_In the end his common sense won out. They would be forced to use everything they had just to take on the Kyuubi with five tails. If the beast released anymore than that they would fail. And now Tobi could sense the others drawing near quickly. He needed to get Sasuke and leave. He started forward._

_Naruto had been cooking another chakra ball, bigger and denser than the last, as Tobi and Zetsu watched him. He let it loose now, putting as much force as he could behind it. _

_Tobi sought refuge in one of his dimensions in the nick of time, Zetsu sank into the ground. The landscape in front of Naruto was a scorched and blasted ruin. The rain sizzled off his chakra-coated body where he still stood crouched over Sasuke._

_***  
_

_Kakashi and the others, still a mile away, recoiled at the shock wave as that destructive chakra erupted. They yelled, dropping to the ground as their cloaks rippled violently. The wave passed and Kakashi lifted his head, squinted into the distance. "He's fighting them," he told the group. "Hurry, we have to help him!"_

_***  
_

_Tobi materialized behind the Kyuubi, intending to lay his hand on any part of Sasuke he could reach and leave just as quickly. The demon looked over his shoulder and lashed all five tails at him. Tobi only barely managed to avoid that near catastrophe. Zetsu attempted to surface beneath the demon, but the creature hooked a claw in Sasuke's belt and flung him-_

_Tobi thought he'd gotten his chance at last and prepared to snatch him from the air._

_But the demon had thrown Sasuke's body towards where he sensed the others arriving. A pair of wooden beams snaked into the air and caught Sasuke neatly, twining around his body. Tobi saw the way Sasuke was quickly reeled in and surrounded protectively by the Leaf ninjas._

_***  
_

_So did Naruto. _

_He'd barely, just _barely, _managed to hold on to his own mind long enough to make sure he didn't hurt Sasuke as the bloodlust Kyuubi lived with took him over. Seeing that Sasuke was safe, he let go at last and it was a shameful, guilt-ridden relief._

_***  
_

_Tobi didn't think he could get close enough to retrieve Sasuke without getting into a fight with all of them…still, maybe-_

_"Boss, watch out!"_

_Tobi whipped his head around in time to see the Kyuubi nearly on top of him. He started to part matter, enter his dimension-_

_-Kyuubi latched onto his arm just as it was disappearing into the void of his jutsu, the last part of him that was visible. The beast tore the appendage right off with a meaty ripping sound as Tobi closed the opening to the real world. _

_He howled in agony, alone in his alternate dimension, holding the stump of his arm as blood pulsed out of it._

_***  
_

_Zetsu moved quickly, snatched Itachi's body when the demon's back was turned and leapt away. He couldn't use his Mayfly technique while carrying another, but he traveled as quickly as he was able to._

_Kakashi held Sasuke on his back, everyone close around him, as they watched the scene some few hundred yards away. Even at that distance they could feel the awful weight of Naruto's chakra. He stood in the rain, holding Tobi's dripping arm and staring at the place in the air where the Akatsuki member had vanished. _

_"Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered. Akamaru whined, crouched behind Kiba with his tail pressed firmly between his legs._

_Kakashi was brought out of his mild daze. "Yosh, everyone. Naruto has done it, he's gotten Sasuke to safety. It's up to us now to make sure we get him back to Konoha. We'll travel in a tight formation. Kiba, Akamaru will carry Sasuke while we each take up a position around him. Nothing gets through us to him, is that understood? That masked character might come back. I don''t think the loss of an arm will stop him for long and he has Sharingan." Kakashi turned to his fellow Jounin. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Yamato, I'll leave you to take care of Naruto. I would stay and help, but only you can bring him back and we must make use of the opportunity he's given us. Once he's reverted, catch up to us. We need every hand available to guard Sasuke against another retrieval attempt."_

_Yamato nodded. His eyes were on Naruto as Kakashi and the others darted away. _

_***  
_

_They traveled nonstop. Yamato and a very exhausted, but nonetheless ecstatic, Naruto joined them a couple of hours after they left the place where Sasuke had slain his brother. Naruto ran at Akamaru's side, his eyes on Sasuke's strained face. _

I did it,_ he thought tiredly. _I kept my promise. I'm not letting anyone take you away, Sasuke. You're home now, with the people who care about you.

_No one tried to stop them. They didn't relax their vigilance, arriving in Konoha in a cloud of dust as they sped directly towards ANBU headquarters where Sasuke would be the safest. The Hokage was notified of their success. She appeared at ANBU headquarters in record time. ANBU took over guarding Sasuke as he was placed in a holding cell. Sakura wept, saying that Sasuke-kun should be in the hospital where she could tend to his wounds._

_Tsunade silenced her, admonishing her sharply to stop acting like a lovesick fool. "I will tend to his injuries myself_,_" Tsunade said with feeling. "But he must remain in maximum security, for his own safety as well as ours."_

_Everyone had been standing around, looking in at the boy who'd caused the village no small amount of grief. They were dismissed after that, all free to seek first aid at the hospital or rest from their breakneck race to get Sasuke home before more Akatsuki members came after him. Naruto and the Chuunins left._

_Kakashi and Yamato stayed. They watched Sasuke through the bars as Tsunade entered and began tending to his injuries. She paused at noticing the cursed seal was gone. Then she resumed, speaking thoughtfully._

_"Amazing that you all were able to bring him back faced with powers like that Akatsuki member has."_

_"It was Naruto," Kakashi said quietly. "He risked his life to get to Sasuke in time and he did. You might want to take a look at him when you're done here, Fifth. He hides it well, but I know he's far from recovered. There was no time to apply medical assistance to him."_

_"He went to five tails," Yamato added. "The damage to his body-"_

_"I will see to him," Tsunade said shortly. "You both may leave as well. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_In agreement, they bowed to her and left. Tsunade remained, ANBU at her back, healing Sasuke's injuries long into the night._

_

* * *

_**My Destiny**

Chapter 1

Naruto spent a night in the hospital. Sakura came into the room after he was checked in and stood by the door staring at him with wide tearful eyes. He looked back wearily, a crooked grin on his face as he leaned back on the pillows. "Sakura-chan-"

She startled him badly when she suddenly screamed and threw herself on him.

"Aiii-t-t-t…Sakura-chan, that hurts!"

She didn't let go of him, squeezing him around his neck as he struggled to breathe. She whispered fiercely in his ear, her voice clogged with tears. "You did it, Naruto. You brought him back, just as you promised. Thank you. Thank you."

Face now scarlet, Naruto awkwardly patted her back. He realized with amazement that her breasts were pressing against his arm. It gave him a weird, jumpy feeling…he risked pulling her closer, but she was already pulling away. She wiped her face in embarrassment, uttering a shaky laugh. "Silly me," she said. "I'm so happy, but I'm crying all over you. Here, let me see to your wounds."

He let her tend to him as it finally hit him that Sasuke was home. For once, he hadn't messed up. It had cost him, but in the end it was worth it. Everything, all the training, all the pain…it had been worth it to be able to watch Sasuke's battered face as he ran beside Akamaru and know they were heading home together. He wondered what would happen next. Then he decided later could take care of itself. For now, the one he'd been chasing for years was back.

Sasuke was home.

Naruto closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2

He was awake long before he opened his eyes.

When he'd been with Orochimaru, he'd had a lot of time to himself. Lying on his cot, eyes closed and thinking of Itachi had been a frequent pastime when he hadn't been training. He would consider many things in this state, take in the distant feel of Kabuto and Orochimaru's chakra as they moved through the hideout. It was a state of stillness that he found suited him.

It was also a good way to get information. You became invisible after awhile if people thought you were asleep or if you were unresponsive.

In truth, he _was _still injured, but he was also confused. The last thing he remembered was his fight with Itachi. He remembered winning, having his brother fall dead at his feet and then collapsing himself. He'd given everything he had and then some. He'd gazed up into the strangely comforting rain as it pelted his heated face and felt…not, happy, no. A species of peace, something he hadn't felt since his parents had been alive.

But he was lying on some hard surface now, indoors. There were many chakra sources nearby that never left. As if he were under guard. He heard low conversation:

"(Yawn) when's the next shift coming?"

"Couple hours."

"Can't believe this Uchiha is back in the village. Fifty ryou says he leaves again the second he's out of this cell."

"I'll take that action. I don't think the Fifth or the council plan on letting him out anytime soon, though. You heard there's to be a trial?"

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

"About another hour until dawn." There was scuffling, the sound of something being withdrawn from a pocket. "Three-thirty in the morning."

"The Fifth said she'd be by to check on him around nine. How much you want to bet the Uzumaki kid will be here long before then?"

"Mmm. I'll bet you ten ryou that the girls will be here first. Haruno Sakura or that Yamanaka chic. She's hot."

"Deal. Who, the blond?"

"Yeah…I'd love to have those long legs wrapped around me. Bet she's a tight fuck. I'd like to make her scream."

"Sick. I could go for her dad, though. The thought of that hair all over me…I still think Uzumaki will beat the girls. Heard how he took on Akatsuki and saved this Uchiha's neck?"

"Pretty amazing. Still, I wouldn't want to be on his team. Way too powerful, no stealth to him whatsoever."

The conversation switched to who in ANBU was stealthiest, the most deadly. Sasuke had his back to the voices. He'd heard mention of a cell. He opened his eyes at last and found himself face to face with a cement wall. He was lying on his left side.

He was in Konoha, probably at ANBU headquarters. He _was_ under guard, pending some kind of trial or investigation. He'd been 'rescued' from Akatsuki…but that didn't make sense. Had Akatsuki come to the scene of his fight with Itachi? If so, wouldn't they have been there for his brother? What could they have wanted with him?

Naruto. Sakura.

His former team mates. The last he'd seen of them had been at the hideout. Naruto had still been the same weak idiot who thought he could change the world. How had he taken on Akatsuki? Sasuke remembered the demon he'd seen inside the blonde.

He lay there through the shift change, hearing and sensing the faint sounds of the building coming awake above him. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Awww, Granny! Can't I leave? I'm fine, see?" Naruto waved his arms around energetically in Tsunade's disapproving face. "I have to go see him!"

Sakura slammed her fist onto Naruto's head, knocking him into a doubled over position. "Baka! Tsunade-sama is the best, if she says you need to remain here then shut your mouth and accept it!" She crossed her arms angrily, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"Oww," Naruto muttered weakly. He clutched his abused head miserably.

"I will visit Sasuke-kun this morning," Sakura said primly. "I'll tell him you asked after him."

"No one is to visit Sasuke until he's been thoroughly interrogated," Tsunade said with finality. "_I _will be the one to give him your regards. As for your condition, Naruto, You are to remain here at least another twelve hours, under observation. Cease!" she barked when Naruto began protesting again. "You will obey my commands or you'll be spending time here for another reason. Clear?"

Naruto eyed the way Tsunade cracked her knuckles and nodded meekly. Sakura sniffed sanctimoniously. Tsunade saw her. "Sakura!"

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Get to the office, we have work to do."

Sakura scurried to obey.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his cot, one ankle on his knee, arms folded when Tsunade entered the room that contained the holding cells. Her heels clicked out a slow staccato as she approached, her eyes never leaving his face. Shizune walked behind her, timid yet attentive.

She only stood outside his bars at first, assessing his condition visually. He was alert. His eyes were clear, his breathing easy, his complexion healthy. She signaled to one of the ANBU in the room. He hurried forward and unlocked Sasuke's cell with several rapid hand seals. Tsunade entered.

Sasuke noticed how cold her eyes were as she gave him a thorough physical, yet her hands were gentle. She only spoke to him once. "What happened to the Cursed Seal of Heaven Orochimaru gave you?"

Speaking required more effort than he'd thought it would. His voice was slightly hoarse. "It was lost in the fight against my brother."

She did not reply. Instead, she gazed at him neutrally for a moment before moving to leave his cell. She paused at the door to speak to one of his guards. "He's well enough. Send them in." The ANBU agent bowed low to her and disappeared. Tsunade went to stand by the far wall, Shizune at her side with a clipboard clutched to her chest. They both watched him. So did the five other ANBU in the room. Sasuke concentrated on staring at a spot in the air a foot in front of his face.

'Them' turned out to be Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. Sasuke remembered Ibiki from the Chuunin exam a lifetime ago. He was able to deduce that the blonde who walked beside Ibiki was a relative of Ino's by his looks. Behind them walked someone Sasuke was a little more familiar with. At least he'd seen him more often. He'd changed some during the past couple of years. Neji's face was just as devoid of emotion as it used to be.

Ibiki stopped outside the open cell door. He stood to one side, Inoichi on the other. Both men gazed at Sasuke steadily. He did not bother to look at them, only sat with his back leaning against the cold wall. "Neji," Ibiki said tonelessly.

Neji stepped into the cell. He looked down at Sasuke as he coated his hands with chakra and held them in a way that had the first two fingers pressed together, the other fingers folded into an abbreviated fist. "I'm going to need you to lie flat, Sasuke."

Sasuke considered refusing. Whatever was coming was sure to be unpleasant. He decided compliance would get these people to leave him alone sooner than resisting would. His ankle dropped from his knee as his arms slowly unfolded. He didn't like exposing himself this way, but he stretched out on his narrow cot and waited.

Neji worked fast. His hands became a blur as he hit Sasuke's Tenketsus and sealed off his chakra pathways. Sasuke winced and bit back a hiss at how Neji's fingers stung wherever they jabbed his skin. It was over quickly. Neji remained businesslike throughout, his face blank save for a small twist to his mouth. Sasuke dimly recalled Naruto shouting at him at the Valley of the End. A string of names, people who'd come with the blonde to try and save Sasuke. Neji's name had been in that list.

Ibiki and Inoichi moved into the cell in unison as Neji exited it. ANBU brought two stools for them and they sat. Sasuke sat up on the cot and finally met their eyes.

"You're going to be answering some questions, Uchiha Sasuke," Ibiki said. "The procedure can go two ways. Easy-" Ibiki gestured at himself.

"-Or hard," Inoichi said. He placed a hand on his chest as he said this, staring at Sasuke with his pupil-less eyes. Sasuke idly wondered what kind of mental torture would be used if he decided to be difficult. He folded his arms again, placed one ankle on his knee in his previous posture.

"Ask," he said indifferently.

And so began the interrogation. It lasted hours. The occupants in the underground room watched in silence.

Ibiki analyzed Sasuke as Inoichi fired one question after another. The body language was defensive. He suspected this was more habit than fear. The voice was steady, without the strained quality that came with falsehoods. His expression was bland, unconcerned, so he wasn't nervous. The hands did not shake, the foot did not twitch. The kid was remote, monosyllabic, and stoic. If any of the questions struck a nerve, he did not show it. He felt a small frisson of admiration that he quashed immediately. He took over asking the questions, giving Inoichi a chance to observe. Later they would compare notes.

"How many hideouts did Orochimaru have?" Ibiki began.

"I don't know."

"Where is the criminal Yakushi Kabuto?"

"I don't know."

"How much information on Konoha did you give to the enemy?"

"None."

"How long have you been involved with Akatsuki?"

"Never."

"There are reports that you've formed your own team. Where are these individuals?"

Sasuke paused at that one. "I don't know."

"What did Akatsuki want with you?"

"I don't know."

On and on it went, until Tsunade called a halt. Shizune had disappeared some time ago. Now she came forward with a tray of food. She entered the cell and set the tray on the floor near Sasuke's feet. He looked at it, but made no move to touch it.

"It would be wise for you to eat," Tsunade said. "You will need your strength for the next part of the interrogation."

Sasuke did not reply, only sat and stared at nothing. The Fifth Hokage exchanged a glance with Inoichi. She gave him a curt nod. The blonde Jounin turned to Sasuke. "This next part will consist of me reading your memories. It's better if you lie down. And brace yourself; this will not be pleasant."

Sasuke laid down once more. He didn't know how to brace himself for what was coming, but he was glad of the warning because Inoichi was right.

It was far from pleasant.

* * *

Naruto nearly vibrated with repressed energy as Tsunade carefully checked him over. It was dark outside his hospital room window. His twelve hours were up. He sat still under her questing palms with difficulty.

"Well," she said grudgingly after a few moments. "There doesn't seem to be the slightest thing wrong with you. Healthy as a horse, as usual. You're free to go."

Naruto hopped off the bed, feeling as if the top of his head might fly off if he didn't get out of there soon. He was almost screaming with pent-up excitement. "Thank you, Granny." He made his voice calm and polite.

She stared at him suspiciously. Not for one second did she believe he would obey her edict not to approach Sasuke. If she was honest with herself, she was curious to see just what he would do to get past all the ANBU guards. That he would succeed she was in little doubt of. And since she was being so honest, she could admit that his determination and sneakiness were traits to look for in a shinobi.

The thing that made her turn away and leave the room without trying to stop him, though, was the fact that he'd been the one to return Sasuke home. She figured he deserved to have a moment with the friend he'd chased so hard for so many years. Tsunade smiled a small, private smile as she clicked down the hospital corridor. She would of course pretend outrage at whatever antics he planned this evening. But if he did succeed in getting past ANBU, she would be very proud indeed.

* * *

Ibiki and Inoichi were already addressing the council by the time Tsunade arrived to take her place in the meeting.

"Uchiha Sasuke answered all of our questions truthfully," Inoichi was saying. "I can vouch for that. There was information in his mind about locations of Orochimaru's hideouts and projects, but he spoke truly when he said he didn't know how many hideouts there were. The information on Orochimaru's projects is even now being scrutinized."

"Excellent." Koharu said. "We will send people to investigate and neutralize these locations."

"Regarding the boy's loyalties," Ibiki spoke up. "As far as I can tell, he has no malicious feelings towards Konoha itself. He has not given village secrets away, not that he had any, nor has he committed any acts directly harmful to the village. What he says seems to be the truth: He intended to kill his brother by obtaining power from any means available. Those who got in his way were summarily dealt with. Now that the deed is accomplished he seems content to remain here in Konoha."

"Seems?" Homura wanted clarified.

"Yes. When asked about his plans he stated, and I quote, "The Uchiha clan needs to be rebuilt. My place is here."

Everyone digested this in thoughtful silence. Tsunade tapped her lips with one red-lacquered nail. "What of the people he selected for his team? Might they show up?"

Inoichi answered. "I could find no knowledge of their current whereabouts in Sasuke's mind. They parted just before he fought Itachi."

"Yes," Tsunade said. "Tell me of that fight. How was his cursed seal removed?"

Inoichi went through the fight as Sasuke remembered it, detailing the images he'd gleaned from Sasuke's impression of the event. This, too, everyone mulled over in silence once the telling was done.

Tsunade came out of her reverie awhile later and addressed the council. "I move we cancel the trial," she said assertively. "I will put him on probation for one year. At the end of that time, we can re-evaluate his situation. But for now, I say we allow him the chance to re-assimilate to life in the village. He will not be allowed to leave during his probation."

Before she'd finished speaking, Koharu and Homura were shaking their aged heads in denial. "Out of the question, Tsunade. He is a missing-nin, he must be treated as such."

Tsunade frowned fearsomely. "And what does that mean? He did not go around the countryside killing or commit treason by selling out the village. All he is guilty of is joining a known enemy of Konoha and learning from him. And he has killed that enemy. I am prepared to treat his actions as those carried out by an ill-advised child. He is back. He does not plan to leave. Ibiki and Inoichi, known specialists in their fields, have given you their testimonies: Uchiha Sasuke, while misguided, has no duplicitous intentions towards this village." The council opened their mouths to protest, but Tsunade stood up ominously. "Need I remind you that you operate in an advisory capacity only unless the Hokage is impaired in some way?"

The council closed their mouths.

Tsunade scanned them all with her golden eyes. Satisfied that she would be receiving no further arguments, she relaxed her features into a more serene expression. "Sasuke will have his Tenketsus closed daily for the next six months. He will be monitored. I will see about assigning him guards in case Akatsuki dares to make a play for him, but aside from that, he will be given the freedom to try and recapture some semblance of his former life. If he violates his probation, he will be returned to his cell indefinitely."

She left them then and returned to her office. Once seated behind her desk, she pinched the bridge of her nose. The council always gave her a headache. "Shizune!" she yelled. "Bring me _sake_! Now!"

Shizune came bustling into the office a moment later, a worried frown on her face. Tsunade took one look at her and asked in dread, "What?"

"Ah, Tsunade-sama," her assistant stammered. "There seems to be a commotion at ANBU headquarters."

* * *

Sasuke stifled a groan as he rested a forearm over his eyes. Tsunade had administered care to the injuries he still had from Itachi after the interrogation, but it hadn't helped to erase how quietly horrifying it had been to have Inoichi rifling through his mind. It was like having the man's hands gripping the halves of his brain and trying to pull it apart. He'd been hard-pressed not to vomit. He'd born down on the urge to lash out, keeping himself still and silent. That had gone on for over three hours.

Now he was alone save for two guards who stood against the wall, talking quietly. Sasuke swallowed the sour taste in his mouth. He'd been unable to eat once he'd been left alone. His stomach was empty and growled faintly in the dim cell.

He took a deep breath, trying to dispel his splitting headache by sheer will. He wondered how long he'd have to remain in custody. He wondered where he would go if he wasn't in custody. He wondered a lot of things. His interrogators had been able to take facts from his mind, but they hadn't been able to get information on his feelings. And he certainly didn't volunteer to talk about how he felt. Besides, his feelings were always kept private. Always.

Still, no one had asked what it had been like to kill his brother. They all seemed to see him as some kind of dangerous criminal. It didn't bother him in and of itself, but he didn't like it. He'd never set out to hurt anyone except his brother. He'd only hurt other people if they'd gotten in his way. He didn't particularly care about the village, but he had no desire to hurt it either.

He sighed. What was there in life for him now that he'd accomplished the goal he'd held so close to his heart for most of his sixteen years? He almost snorted at remembering the one lie he'd managed to convince his interrogators of. He was definitely not interested in rebuilding his clan. That part of his ambition had rotted away soon after joining Orochimaru. It had been a childish dream. He didn't want to have a family or be attached to anyone. All he wanted was to live out the rest of his life while he searched for a way for it to have meaning. He was alone and it had been a curse, but now he accepted it.

He liked his solitary existence. He had his hard-earned peace and that was enough.

A noise on one of the upper levels caught his attention. It sounded like a protest. There was the unmistakable tinkle of girlish laughter and then the entire building, basement and all, trembled as if in a minor earthquake. There was a moment of ominous silence. Then what sounded like every male member of ANBU was yelling. Oddly enough they sounded as if they were cheering. Sasuke heard feminine voices mixed in with the yelling and the word 'orgy', issued in fervent voices. He brought his arm down from his eyes to sit up.

The guards in the room were looking up at the ceiling. "That's an unbelievable amount of chakra being released up there," one said. "Did you hear the word orgy?"

The other nodded. "I heard women, too. I think, uh…I think we should investigate." His face was noticeably pink.

"What about him?" the first guard nodded at where Sasuke was listening.

"He's not going anywhere."

They left the room, disappearing up the stairs. The noise briefly swelled to deafening levels as the door to the basement opened, but then the guards shut it behind themselves and Sasuke distantly heard the first one shout, "Holy _shit_!"

Sasuke sat alone in the room, wondering what was going on. A sound came to him, one that was different from the sounds upstairs. It sounded like grunting. He turned his head this way and that until he realized it was coming from the large circular drain set in the middle of the concrete floor outside his cell. Sasuke watched as a pair of thick hands grasped the grating and shoved it aside with a clang. A blond head emerged, followed by a black and orange track suit.

And somehow Sasuke knew he'd been waiting for this sight since he woke up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another short chapter, but it's exactly the way I wanted it so I'm happy. In response to the person who asked when Naruto would be finding out about Jiraiya, since that action went down immediately following the events in chapter 395 I repeat: this is an AR fic, I may or may not put that in. If I do, it will be later.

0.o I can't believe how many ppl alerted this fic after the fist chapter. Thanks for the fabulous reviews!

Onward!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto levered himself out of the drain, got to his feet and looked around the room. He turned in a circle until he saw Sasuke sitting in his cell.

Blue met black and held for long, suspended moments.

Naruto waited for the sarcastic remarks, the snide comments on his stupidity and inferiority. They didn't come. Encouraged, he took a step toward Sasuke, moving slowly, afraid that any sudden movement would break the nice lack of hostility. He stopped when he was outside the bars. His hands came up slowly and held the bars lightly near his chin. His eyes took in every detail.

Sasuke sat with his feet on the floor, his hands resting on his thighs. He was looking at Naruto without expression. Or, it was an expression the blonde couldn't interpret. The only thing Naruto registered was the neutral glance where once Sasuke had looked at him with hate. He saw that there was no belittling smirk on Sasuke's lips. He raised his eyes to Sasuke's and stared at him, leaning his head on the cold metal bars.

***

Naruto only looked at him. His face wasn't alive with happiness or determination, the way it usually was. He wasn't challenging him or demanding things from him. He only looked and looked until Sasuke's skin crawled with discomfort. Why didn't he say something? Of all the people in the village he'd been sure Naruto would have a welcoming word. He'd counted on it. He could barely admit it to himself, but through all the antagonistic treatment, a part of him – a very, _very_ tiny part – had wished Naruto were there to defend him. It was a stupid, totally irrational thought. A childish and useless thought. Yet, when he'd woken up and realized he was in Konoha, that was what went through his mind. Konoha was synonymous with Uzumaki Naruto and his insufferably loud, brash ways.

He wasn't being loud or brash. He only looked at him. He'd never seen Naruto exhibit such stillness. It led his mind in strange new directions, where the blonde was concerned. What else was different about him? Gods damn his blue eyes, why didn't he _speak???_

_***  
_

Naruto had taken in the way the black eyes met his own long enough. His Sexy Harem no Jutsu wouldn't last forever. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Can I come in?"

Was Sasuke relaxing? Impossible. Sasuke was always at ease. Still, there had been a subtle unclenching of his facial muscles. Naruto wouldn't have even seen it, if he hadn't already been staring at Sasuke's face.

It was utterly and unacceptably despicable how much relief swarmed through him at hearing the simple question. He had to drop his eyes a moment, afraid they would give away something. When he looked up again, it was to find Naruto still staring, still waiting. When had Naruto learned not to just rush ahead and do what he wanted?

Sasuke gestured at the bars. "They're locked."

Naruto leaned back a bit and looked at the cell bars. He let go and made a hand seal, calling up his chakra. He then proceeded to grab the bars, as he'd done previously, and pull.

Sasuke raised one brow, impressed in spite of himself. The bars, at least two inches in circumference, bowed outward slowly. When there was an opening wide enough to admit him, Naruto slipped though. He hesitated, glanced at the cot. Sasuke looked off to one side…but he moved over an inch.

Naruto came and sat.

Neither of them spoke, especially not of their last meeting at Orochimaru's hideout. It was extremely awkward. Naruto stared at his hands and Sasuke stared out his cell. There were the unmistakable sounds of adult activities taking place upstairs and Naruto muttered something under his breath at last.

Sasuke turned his head a fraction, not quite looking at Naruto. "What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke resumed staring out of his cell.

Naruto took a breath. "I said I'll probably be scarred for life with what they're doing to my clones."

Sasuke did turn his head at that to give Naruto a brief look. "Why'd you c-do it?" He'd almost asked why the blonde had come. He didn't want to go there. And he did. But he didn't. "There must have been more subtle ways to infiltrate ANBU."

Naruto tensed, waiting to see if an insult would follow. None did. He breathed again. "I figured ANBU have little time to date…men always seem to go insane at naked women…seemed like a good idea at the time," he finished defensively. "It got me in here to see…got me in here."

Sasuke did not like the way Naruto's body was giving off heat. Palpable heat. He hadn't realized how chilly the basement was. He shifted, his arms folding over his chest.

Naruto, aware of time slipping away, screwed up his courage and braced himself. "You staying?"

"Where?"

"Here."

"In this cell?"

"In Konoha."

The silence was long. But then-

"I avenged my clan."

"Maybe you have other plans…with your new team."

"It was formed to help me find Itachi. We did. It's done."

"So you're staying?"

"…yes."

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke, alarmed and ashamed that his eyes were blurring with tears.

Sasuke waited, but Naruto didn't say he was happy to hear that. After all the years of chasing him, it came down to this. He ruthlessly crushed the disappointment that swelled in him. He would not tolerate such weakness in himself. Naruto owed him nothing.

Naruto got himself under control. He thought about telling Sasuke how glad he was to have him back and decided against it. Sasuke would only scoff and he couldn't take that just now. Not when everything inside him was jangling at having him back in the village. He got up and started to head for the widened space in the bars. He paused at noticing the plate of untouched food. He looked at it, then back at Sasuke. "You should try and eat that," he said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke had been wondering what he could say to keep Naruto from leaving just yet. Disgusting as it was, he was glad of the company. He glanced up at Naruto's shadowed face. He tried to say 'I will', but it didn't come. He settled for a small smile.

Naruto stared at the slight curving of Sasuke's lips and felt very strange. He decided he would say it after all. "I'm really glad you're back, Sasuke."

There, he'd said it. He turned, slid through the bars and down the drain before he could hear Sasuke's disapproving comments.

Sasuke didn't have a comment. At least not one other than "Thank you, Dobe." But Naruto was gone and didn't hear.

* * *

Tsunade's voice was heard upstairs. Sasuke didn't know what she was doing but she sounded as if she were ready to slaughter every last ANBU agent up there. The door to the basement banged open and his two guards came pelting down the stairs, hurriedly shoving themselves back into their pants. They stood shivering against the far wall, muttering fervent prayers that Tsunade would overlook them.

That didn't happen. The door flew down the stairs in pieces, followed by the Fifth herself. Her eyes were gold daggers of wrath as she took in the room. She saw the bent bars. She saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was calmly eating his cold plate of food. Tsunade noticed that he seemed more at ease. She knew without a doubt that Naruto had been down here, she didn't need the bars to tell her. It was very interesting to note the effect the blonde had on Sasuke. It gave her an idea.

But that was for later. For now she turned to the two guards and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office. He went willingly, unafraid to take his medicine; nothing could dampen his spirits. Sasuke was back and he was staying. Shizune let him into the sunny room and went to stand behind the Fifth's chair. Tsunade studied him, a finger to her lips, her chair swiveling slightly back and forth.

Despite his buoyant spirits, Naruto began to sweat. Tsunade finally spoke.

"What you did last night was gross misconduct, but the fact that ANBU fell for it…" She closed her eyes briefly, reliving the shame. "They'll all be docked six month's pay, a year's worth for Sasuke's guards. The only reason I'm not punishing you, Naruto, is because I said no one was to go near Sasuke until after he'd been interrogated. And he had been. Atrocious though your stunt was, you're in the clear. I'd just like to add that should you attempt to infiltrate ANBU HQ again, I will personally put you in the hospital. Is that understood?"

Naruto swallowed, but kept his posture straight. "Yes, Granny."

"Good. Now on to the reason you're here. It's been decided that Sasuke will take his old living quarters again. As Team Kakashi was formed to bring back Uchiha Sasuke and that task is accomplished, your team has been disbanded. However, I feel Sasuke needs a positive influence during his probation so I'm assigning you to him. He won't be given missions during his probation, but he will be required to do a few other things. Consider this an extended mission to see Sasuke successfully reintegrated into Konoha. Here are his release papers and the keys to his apartment. You, as the one assigned to him, are to retrieve him from ANBU, take him home and see that he signs those papers. Any questions?"

Naruto blinked, stunned. "Uh…no."

Tsunade held up the folder containing the papers. The keys were sitting on top of it. He took it in numb fingers and left.

_Of all the people they could have saddled Sasuke with, they had to saddle him with the person he likes least,_ Naruto thought morosely.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look, I put in the genre thingy that this is romance and ANGST, so if you don't like Naruto acting angsty then please find a story more to your liking.

Thanks for the reviews!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 4

As soon as he entered ANBU HQ, Naruto considered walking right back out again. There wasn't an eye in the place that didn't glare, not a face that wasn't alive with resentment and dislike. Naruto hesitated, but remembered that he was more or less answering to the Hokage for this little mission. If he screwed up any more than he already had…

Besides, she herself had cleared him. She was right, the fact that they fell for it was their business, not his. He would do what he had to do, and then get the hell out. He walked up to a man he knew to be the captain and held up the folder.

"I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke's release?"

"Good for you."

Naruto's brows joined in a V. "Yeah, it is. Hate to think how much worse it'd be for you, though, if you denied his release…seeing as the order came from Granny herself. Gosh, she sure was mad last night, wasn't she?"

The man snatched the folder with a mutter. He flipped it open, scanned the documents then flung it back at Naruto, who caught it. "Follow me," the captain spat.

Naruto was led down to the basement, where Sasuke was sitting in his cell as if he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto approach with a certain secret and very private degree of anticipation. He'd come to a few realizations last night after the blonde's visit. He'd had much to think about.

The first thing he'd considered was the visit itself. He had never really understood why the blonde had been so personally affronted over his decision to leave the village and join Orochimaru. Okay, he'd decided to seek power and abandon his village, but what _business_ was it of Naruto's? When everyone else was moaning about his betrayal to Konoha, or the fact that he was aligning himself with evil, Naruto had simply gone on and on about the loss of his friend. Sasuke seemed to recall that Naruto had said something to the affect that Sasuke had enough power and wouldn't need to seek more elsewhere. Sasuke had done everything he could think of to make Naruto let go of him, to just leave him alone. He'd even threatened to kill him. But Naruto hung on. Now that Sasuke was back and obviously staying in the village, why had the blonde needed to confirm it for himself? What did Naruto see in him that he considered them such bosom buddies, when there'd never been anything but grudging acknowledgement at best?

Then there was Naruto himself. Sasuke never could stand him and the reason was simple: Naruto had everything he didn't.

No, that wasn't right.

Naruto was just as alone, more so, was hated and clumsy and stupid and so god damned _undisciplined_. Yet he had to be the happiest person Sasuke had ever known. He knew who he was, he wasn't uncertain about his path in life, he had no doubts about anything. He turned his torment into power. Into strength. How Sasuke wished he could do that, could be like that and _feel_ like that. But to do so would have meant letting go of his vengeance, and that he could not do. Sasuke didn't think Naruto had any idea just how hard his very existence had made it for him to hold on to his vow to avenge his clan. Naruto's exuberance for life, his persistence in seeing in Sasuke things that weren't there…those things pulled Sasuke daily from his self-imposed mission. Sasuke had wanted, on some level, to be those things that Naruto saw and yet he had hated Naruto bitterly for adding such conflict to his burden. He'd fought him.

Naruto had never been serious. Not like Sasuke had been. Naruto got serious about not giving up and that was when he seemed to pull out some move that invariably saved his ass or the mission or the day. But about all else, he was just such a screw-up that it had been insulting just to breathe the same air as him.

It was easier just to hate him. To just sweep all those clashing emotions under the simplifying umbrella of hate. He told himself he hated the blonde, though Naruto had been important to him.

Last night. Last night he'd been forced to set that umbrella aside and take a long, serious look at just who Naruto was. He didn't know. He would have bet his vengeance on Naruto staying the same for the rest of his natural life, but that wasn't who'd come to see him. The determination was the same, but the…wildness…that was gone. The way he used to be oblivious to anything but a kunai coming towards his face was gone. He'd grown up, grown watchful, grown _aware. _Naruto was conscious.

Naruto was intriguing.

Sasuke found himself wanting to know this new Naruto. He wanted to see how all the angles of his youth had been reshaped into this new thing. Most of all, he wanted to know _why_ it had happened. Because if Naruto could change, then maybe he could too. Maybe Naruto could show him how. So now, when he saw Naruto coming down the chipped stone stairway, he looked on with interest.

***

The captain didn't speak, only opened Sasuke's cell and went back upstairs. The basement door slammed hard enough to make both boys wince. Naruto noted that the bars were still misshapen from where he'd bent them. He finally looked up at Sasuke.

He'd spent his night telling himself that Sasuke's behavior with him had been a fluke. Sasuke had never gone so long without insulting him. He had to have been tired, or…or something. Now it was morning, Sasuke would be rested, and he'd revert to the same person he'd always been. He gripped the folder in both hands and thrust it out at Sasuke.

"Granny says you're to be released. I got your keys here to your apartment and all." Naruto scratched his head once Sasuke had taken the folder. "She wants you to sign those."

Sasuke glanced through the papers. Conditions for release, terms of probation. "It says here that you're my companion during my probation." Sasuke looked up through his forelocks. "What does that mean?"

Naruto gave a shrug. "Not really sure. She said she wants me to help you readjust to being in the village. She didn't really explain, though."

Sasuke scanned the terms further. "Says you're supposed to be with me every day."

Naruto said nothing. He waited for Sasuke to say he didn't need a babysitter, at which point he would concur and then they could go petition Granny to call off this bullshit and he, Naruto, could go back to just being happy that Sasuke was back. He didn't need to be thrown in the guy's face every day.

The silence had him glancing at Sasuke. "You're not mad?" he asked curiously.

"No." Sasuke closed the folder and stood waiting.

"Well, I am," Naruto said hotly. "I mean you and I, I don't think we should hang out too much, you know? I know you don't like me, never have and I got too much training to do to waste the whole day with your probation."

The blonde realized he was upset with Sasuke for not acting in his usual haughty, my-shit-don't-stink manner. This new Sasuke was throwing him off his stride. Him being back in the village was weird enough, but he'd never acted like anything other than a first rate shit and now he wasn't, and even though Naruto was happy he was back, he just couldn't take this new attitude.

Whatever. Naruto tossed Sasuke his keys and turned to walk out of the cell. He heard Sasuke following.

* * *

They got stares throughout the village. Naruto couldn't care less and neither, it seemed, could Sasuke. Naruto simply continued to lead the way to Sasuke's apartment, lost in thought.

The building was in a quieter part of the village. Once they'd climbed the stairs and were standing outside his door, Sasuke spoke.

"You seem to know very well where I used to live, though you've never been to my place."

Naruto turned to him and folded his arms. He leaned one shoulder against the jamb. "Actually, Sasuke, whenever I wasn't out looking for you or training to find you, I would come here and sit outside this door." Naruto looked aside, a frown making his face pensive. "It was the only way I could feel close to you."

Sasuke could only stare. _Why would you need to feel close to me?_

Naruto looked back at him and Sasuke realized with some shock that he'd voiced the question aloud. "Because," Naruto said. "I kept failing to bring you back and the only way I could feel like I was catching up to you sometimes, was to come here. I'd sit outside your door, right here, and pretend you were back and we were really friends." Naruto looked down at his hands, and scratched at a patch of dirt on one palm.

_Why did I say that just now? _The blonde thought. _I'm really begging for him to call me stupid, geez. _He changed the subject quickly. "You going to go in or what?"

Sasuke shoved the key home and entered his former living space. He filed what Naruto had just said away in his mind to be scrutinized later. It was too much for him to look at now, the raw admission too sharp to be touched without drawing blood.

***

The rooms were stale, dust covering every surface. Naruto stood in the living room and marveled that the place was bigger than his dingy two-room flat. He went to investigate the small balcony, opening the sliding door to let some air in. He heard Sasuke moving around in his bedroom, in the kitchen and finally walking up to stand beside Naruto. After a few minutes, when Sasuke said nothing, he ventured to ask, "What's it like for you? Being back here, I mean."

Sasuke turned his head just enough to regard Naruto with one eye.

Naruto belatedly remembered that Sasuke never talked about how he felt. _Screw this, _he thought as he turned to head for the apartment door. The guy wasn't the same as when he'd left and nothing was as he'd thought it would be now that he was back. Sasuke was just too fucking weird and Naruto felt positively oppressed with all this unfamiliarity. He would tell Granny that Sasuke needed another companion and just work at avoiding-

"Strange."

Naruto had the door open, one foot stepping into the hall, when the quiet word halted him. He looked over his shoulder.

"It feels strange," Sasuke repeated. He was in the living room, having come in off the balcony when Naruto made his dash for freedom. "I never really expected to come back."

Naruto closed the door, listening in rapt fascination. Sasuke continued after a moment.

"I just figured I'd be shunned. Or that the village wanted me back so they could kill me. But I'm being given a chance to resume my life, such as it was, and…it's strange. Because my whole life was about one goal, there was nothing outside of that and I can't go back to that. I-" Sasuke looked away, a small frown on his face. "I don't know what to do."

Naruto managed, with difficulty, to close his gaping mouth. Sasuke admitting uncertainty? A sudden grin split his face and he snorted an abbreviated laugh into the back of one hand. Sasuke looked at him.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "But it's kind of amazing hearing you say that."

Sasuke liked this smiling Naruto better than the quiet watchful one. It felt more like the old Naruto which, at least, was familiar territory. He quirked one corner of his mouth in response.

Naruto suddenly felt better. On impulse he crossed the room and clapped Sasuke on one shoulder. "You know what? You need a hobby. Something to keep you busy while you get all settled in. How about we go out and –"

"No."

Naruto's easy grin dwindled a bit.

Sasuke consciously left the hand on his shoulder, noting that it was heavier, harder than he remembered Naruto's hand being. In fact, this close, he saw that Naruto had about an inch and a half on him. Why did that heavy hand make him tremble?

"I don't feel like going out and socializing," he said. He frowned. Maybe he should move Naruto's hand.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Well, I wasn't going to suggest that, but if you really want to stay in…" He looked around, spotted the television. "Want to watch TV? Or we could-"

"You're staying here with me?" The hand had to go. The trembling was giving way to heat and the heat was spreading up his neck.

"Uhh," Naruto blinked, not sure if Sasuke wanted him to leave or not. The prospect of hanging out with him suddenly wasn't a bad idea, not now that he understood how confused his old team mate was. It made him want to help him. "Yes?" He ventured hesitantly. "If you want me to, that is. You probably don't. I seem to remember you hating me being in your face so-" Naruto dropped his hand.

Sasuke nearly wilted in relief. The hand had been slowly leeching his strength, making his legs unable to hold him up, yet his body reacted without the commands of his mind. He and Naruto both looked down.

Naruto's hand was caught in his.

Sasuke noted in a detached way that his heart was beating fast. That almost never happened. In fact, it only happened when he was in a serious fight and about to die.

***

Naruto felt a shiver race up his arm. The only other time he could remember holding Sasuke's hand was once when they'd been pre-academy kids. They'd linked fingers for some forgotten reason. It had been nice.

This wasn't nice. Sasuke's hand was hot, callused from using that sword ANBU had returned to him. It was strong. Really strong. He felt Kyuubi stir in his mind and realized with wonder that the demon was waking up. He usually just stayed asleep unless Naruto was around someone powerful or was feeling some strong emotion other than happiness. He didn't know what it was, but Sasuke's hand suddenly had him feeling drowsy, sluggish as his body warmed and his skin prickled. He couldn't look away from their hands and breathing abruptly became difficult.

***

Sasuke tried to let go of Naruto's hand and couldn't. His fingers wouldn't open. What the hell? His breathing shortened in panic. No, not panic. Something. He grit his teeth, deliberately breathing in slow, measured breaths as he willed his fingers to release the tanned hand.

***

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand tighten. His eyes traveled up that strong wrist sleeved in black, up the thick forearm, to Sasuke's shoulder and finally met his eyes. Mistake. The eyes were waiting for him and the contact seemed to ignite the heat in his body until he felt like he was burning alive. Kyuubi was definitely awake now. He could feel his awareness. What was going on? Naruto freely admitted to himself that whatever it was, it was scaring the living shit out of him. He tried to pull his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, but Sasuke didn't let go. Instead he came forward as Naruto pulled and the look of dismayed consternation on his face at least helped; Sasuke didn't seem to know what was going on either.

The tips of their shoes touched. Naruto's rapid breathing fanned Sasuke's face. Sasuke could see Naruto's pulse beating frantically in his neck. Sweat coated their brows and Sasuke's hand at last let go of Naruto's…it moved to grasp the blonde's wrist. Naruto parted his lips in an effort to take in more air and Sasuke's eyes fell to Naruto's mouth. Held there.

Violent banging on the door startled them both so badly that Naruto let out a thin scream and Sasuke jumped backward, hand going to his sword.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun?! Open up, I've come to check on you!"

Naruto sank to one knee, his mind clearing so quickly that he was left dizzy. He was freezing now, his body shivering with the loss of heat as Sakura kept up her pounding. He managed to glance up through his bangs and see Sasuke with his back turned, hands on his hips, head lowered. He seemed to be struggling just as much as Naruto was.

"Sasuke-kun? Ino is with me, she wants to see you!" Ino called out a greeting.

Naruto got to his feet, and reached the door. He put a hand on the knob. Something made him look back before he pulled the door open.

Sasuke was looking at him over one shoulder with one of his unreadable expressions. Naruto turned around, wrenched open the door and sped past the two startled young women. He pounded down the stairs, turned, and fled through the sunny village streets.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahhh, thanks for the reviews!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto had no memory of running through the village. He was just suddenly putting his key in his lock, opening his door and slamming it behind him. He pushed both hands through his hair, gripping the strands hard, trembling violently in delayed reaction. He stood there in the middle of his living room, breathing harshly. His mind was stuck, frozen on one thing. One image…

Just before Sakura had begun pounding on that door, Sasuke's head had moved forward the tiniest fraction. Just the smallest forward motion.

Naruto's stomach twisted in knots where he stood. He was terrified.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the door that had slammed so abruptly behind Naruto. Sakura threw herself onto him, hugging him and crying about how long he'd been gone, how glad she was that he was back. Her noise faded to a distant drone as Sasuke replayed what had happened in his mind, over and over.

_Naruto's eyes had dropped to Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke had stared at his lips and-_

But that was when the knocking had begun. Yet Sasuke couldn't take his mind off of that moment. What had almost happened?

Ino made welcoming noises, too, but he ignored them both. They checked him over, making sure his injuries were healing. Ino mentioned some food she'd brought. Sakura said something about cleaning his place. Sasuke only stood staring at that door as he thought.

He'd never felt anything like what he'd felt holding Naruto's hand. He'd never felt so alive, not even while fighting Itachi. During that fight he'd felt an edgy recklessness, bitter euphoria at reaching his goal at long last. The euphoria had slowly changed to cold desperation as the outcome of the battle became uncertain. That had given way to excruciating certainty that his brother would win, that he would lose and it had all- the sacrifices, the pain, the wait- all of it had been for nothing.

What he'd felt with Naruto just now had somehow been the antithesis of the feelings he'd experienced while killing Itachi. He felt now as if he could identify the feeling if only the annoying noise of Sakura and Ino wasn't there to intrude on his thoughts.

"Get out."

Sakura stopped sweeping, Ino stopped arranging food on a tray. They both looked at him fearfully. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said timidly. He turned his head slowly to look at her.

"I said get out. Now." It was said in the same toneless voice, though a bit more forcefully.

Sakura stood indecisively a moment more, but gave in at the continued cold look on Sasuke's face. She set the broom aside and started for the door. Ino followed her. Sakura paused before stepping out of the apartment, holding the door open with one hand. "All right. I understand you need some time alone. If there's anything you need, ju-"

Sasuke was suddenly there, wrenching the door from her grasp and slamming it in her face. In both of their stunned faces. He didn't mean to be so abrupt but he wanted them gone so he could examine what had just taken place before it faded from his memory. Once the door was shut, he locked it, went to his bedroom and reclined on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. There were cobwebs in the corners.

He suddenly remembered what Naruto had said right before they'd entered his apartment. He'd been unable to really look at the statement then, afraid of the power it held, of what it meant. Now he turned the words over carefully in his mind, feeling gingerly for their meaning as one would handle some extremely dangerous object.

Naruto had needed to feel close to Sasuke. Had sought solace from his barren, lifeless apartment door. Why? The _why _was the answer, the key to understanding what had happened when they entered the apartment. And if he could understand what had happened and why, then…what?

He could duplicate the experience.

Had Sasuke cared to look in a mirror then, he would have seen his cheeks uncharacteristically pink. He continued to stare at his ceiling, frowning as his mind tried to make sense of emotions he'd never indulged in, and consequently could not understand or recognize. He was persistent, though, fumbling ahead as he remembered how his hand had grabbed Naruto's, rather than letting it leave his body.

* * *

Naruto was more familiar with feelings of the nature he'd experienced in Sasuke's apartment. They were perhaps more intense than his crush on Sakura-chan-

_Crush? What crush?_

-but they were most definitely not welcome. They left him shaking and questioning himself, but he did recognize that moment with Sasuke as a primitive sort of attraction. His mind interpreted it as some kind of half-seen beast, hulking and snarling in the shadows. Something huge… larger than Kyuubi. Something that, if it ever came fully into the light and Naruto was forced to look at it, would be shown to have mad eyes and teeth long and sharp enough to tear Naruto to shreds. In short, something he'd never have a hope of controlling.

Worst of all was the sinking realization that the beast had always been there, lurking in the shadows, driving his pursuit of Sasuke. This scared Naruto badly, that he could secretly want Sasuke so much. He didn't understand it. Why? _Why? _Sasuke wasn't pretty or…or…why did one crush on someone?

Same-sex love wasn't unheard of in the Five Great Nations. In fact, it was a very common part of society. That wasn't the sticking point here. The thing that had Naruto lunging for his door and pelting his way to Granny's office, was the fact that it was Sasuke. He just couldn't imagine crossing that line with Sasuke, of all people.

* * *

Sasuke felt like he'd broken out of a strong Genjutsu, so strenuous was his arrival at the only possible conclusion to today's events. He looked at the shining answer as one would look at a newborn child of theirs; with wonder and awe and traces of disbelief.

Naruto cared about him.

The only comparison he could make was with his interaction with his family before the slaughter, but going by that, Sasuke tentatively surmised that Naruto's feelings must be strong. Sasuke's hand came up slowly to cover his mouth in shock.

He was shocked because he realized he cared about Naruto, too. He always had. He cared very much. Sasuke felt his heart fluttering in his chest and realized that this time he _was _panicked. What to do? He brought his hand down from his mouth and let it rest over his stuttering heart, profoundly disturbed at this turn of events.

* * *

"No," Tsunade said. Her eyes gazed dispassionately at Naruto's desperate face.

"But Granny, please, you have to understand. I can't be Sasuke's companion! You have to assign him to someone else. Sakura-chan would be happy to-"

Naruto stopped, a wave of brutal rage sweeping through him. He gasped, choked as he staggered back from the Hokage's desk. Tsunade sat forward, watching tensely as Naruto's eyes switched from blue to red, then back. Naruto came to his senses and shook his head. He looked up at her curiously. "What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I can't be Sasuke's companion because-"

Tsunade let him ramble on. What had happened just now? Something about Naruto and Sasuke eluded her understanding, but she felt firmly that her decision was the right one, if she was to turn Sasuke into an emotionally healthy and stable citizen of Konoha. Only Naruto could bring him back from the depths he'd sunk to.

"Enough," Tsunade said crisply. "You haven't given me any valid reasons for why I should assign someone else to Sasuke. Unless you care to tell me the real reason you're practically pissing yourself in fear?"

Naruto's face turned beet red. He swallowed, but stopped speaking. Tsunade narrowed her eyes speculatively. If that blush meant what she thought it meant…she would encourage it wholeheartedly. In her opinion, they could both use some love. Who better than each other? Inspired. One of her better ideas, throwing those two together.

"My decision stands. Unless Sasuke tries to kill you, I'll hear no more complaints. Is that clear?"

Naruto glared in dull anger at her. "Crystal." He turned and left her office, banging her door satisfactorily.

* * *

Sasuke turned on his side, watching the light brighten towards midday through his window. His mind dwelled obsessively on that one touch of Naruto's hand, the ensuing heat, the way Naruto had breathed as if in pain. How he'd pulled Sasuke towards him, the way his lips-

Here Sasuke stopped. He scrutinized this image, the clarity halting his breath.

He was not in the habit of seeing beauty in anything, so the thought of Naruto's lips as they'd looked did not strike him as beautiful. What struck him was a strong need to possess the lips in some way. To have them. He wanted them.

Sasuke, while aware that people did things behind closed doors with their naked bodies, had never troubled himself to find out what it was or why they did it. So focused was he on revenge, that his body poured all energy and urges into achieving that goal. Now that the deed was accomplished, his body needed alternative outlets for his healthy and considerable appetites. He was sixteen, on the cusp of full manhood; hormones and desires that had previously been sucked into his brutal training and obliterated there, now caught up to him in a tsunami of sexual tension. All brought on by the memory of Naruto's parted lips and the way his warm breath had fanned Sasuke's cheeks.

A stirring in his groin had Sasuke sitting up slowly. He gazed down at his crotch. His penis was erect. Painfully so, and visible through the material of his clothes. He undid his belt and dropped the rope on the floor, pushing his loose pants down enough to see his pink flesh rigid and leaking. It stood stiffly from his thatch of dark curls.

He'd never really thought about his own body except in terms of how strong it was and how much stronger he'd need to become to achieve his vengeance. The sight between his legs filled him with mild revulsion and reluctant curiosity. He hesitantly wrapped his callused hand around himself, operating on some ignorant belief that this would make his organ return to normal. The way rubbing a hurt place on one's body usually made it feel better.

He'd barely squeezed when he felt his insides rumble through an upheaval of painful magnitude. A cry was torn from him as liquid shot out of him in high arcs. His hips jerked back and forth on the bed in time to the fluid arcing out of him.

Sasuke was shocked. Then he was ashamed. Then he was confused. He wondered if he hadn't maybe hurt himself by accident, if the clear fluid with the pungent odor wasn't a manifestation of sickness.

And then he was hard again. Secretly hoping the same results would take place, Sasuke moved his hand slowly into place.

* * *

_This is bullshit, _Naruto thought to himself contemptuously. He'd spent the entire day avoiding Sasuke. He'd wandered around the village thinking furiously of a way to get out of his duty without having Granny kill him. Then he got to thinking about Sasuke. He probably hadn't noticed Naruto's little crisis.

No, that wasn't true. Sasuke had been affected too, which meant…what? Naruto stopped walking, standing in the middle of the street as he thought. Sasuke had been the one to grab his hand, to not let go, to stare at his mouth as if he'd been about to kiss him.

Everything inside him went still, on red alert, as Naruto considered that Sasuke might have feelings for him, too. The beast in the shadows rumbled at this possibility. Naruto ignored it as best he could, trying to find the courage to admit what needed to be done.

He couldn't back out of the assignment. He would be thrown with Sasuke regardless. He would not be able to function with this unspoken thing between them, which meant he needed to grow a pair and talk to Sasuke. He needed this resolved. It was likely to go down in the annals as the most uncomfortable talk ever undertaken, but it had to happen.

The sun was just touching the horizon as Naruto made his unwilling way back to Sasuke's apartment.

***

He got there and couldn't make himself knock. Instead, he jumped to the balcony, looked in, saw no one and then jumped to the ledge outside Sasuke's bedroom window.

The window was cracked. Naruto bent and looked inside.

* * *

Sasuke had learned a lot in the last few hours. He learned that the liquid coming out of him felt extremely good. He learned that his body could be brought to readiness by stroking himself briskly up and down when it was too tired. And when that failed, he learned that thinking of Naruto, of his strong tanned hands, and hoarse voice and most especially of his blue eyes, could bring him back to a rock-hard erection within seconds. Lastly, he'd learned that saying Naruto's name as he stroked intensified the feelings a hundred fold. As he worked himself to yet another shuddering release, he decided to try something new. At the moment his liquid shot out of him, he shouted Naruto's name to the ceiling. A warm feeling unfolded in his chest and he suddenly wished desperately that the blonde was there with him.

He lay limply on his back, his head turned toward the nice breeze blowing in from his window. After a minute where he struggled not to fall asleep, he opened his eyes.

Naruto was peering in at him, the first stars starting to come out in the sky behind his head. Sasuke sat up with a mortified intake of breath.

* * *

Naruto had first become aware of the smell coming from the room through the cracked window. Then he'd seen Sasuke, seen what he was doing. His mouth had fallen open in shock. He'd felt that beast snarling as he felt his pants tightening across the front. His body was flooded with heat as he realized Sasuke was murmuring his name. Sasuke's strong shout of his name at the end had him groaning softly as he struggled to keep his balance; his body had grown weak, all strength going into one amazingly insistent erection in his pants. He'd watched with bated breath as Sasuke took a few moments to recover. Then Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto crouching there.

They stared at each other in mute and mutual embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the last chap! It felt right to end it where I did since this fic was more about the feelings than smut. I know some of you will be like WTF?? But if I had forced more it wouldn't have come out right. The only way I would consider adding to this was if **SafireCharmz** herself was displeased...

Loved the reviews!

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

Chapter 6

Sasuke snatched at his pants, yanking them over his privates as he scrambled off his bed. He'd never been so humiliated in his life, his shame and embarrassment catapulting him to white-hot fury. He pinned Naruto with a red-eyed glare.

"What are you doing?!" He said in withering voice. "How _dare _you spy on me!"

Naruto didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it sure wasn't to be accused like this. He hooked a hand under the cracked window and yanked it up, hopping into the room to defend himself without thinking. "Me? What the hell are _you _doing? You screamed _my _name just now!"

As bad as this situation was, they both felt keen relief at this familiar way of interacting. Naruto's relief was so great that he actually gave a shark-like smile. _This _was how he was accustomed to his relationship with Sasuke being. All anger and shouting and barely restrained violence. It was damned comfortable and almost made up for the horror of what he'd seen, and the even bigger horror of what it meant.

Sasuke felt the argument provided a pleasant release for the anger consuming him, but he couldn't answer Naruto's shouted question. There was nothing, _nothing, _that he could say in his defense. It was this, coupled with the fact that he'd been caught in such a private moment, which crushed him with shame. And it was the shame that had him so angry. Anger was his only defense at this point. But there was nothing he could say.

Naruto waited, wishing the argument would continue. Anything was preferable to this painful silence. Without the arguing, he was forced to think about what he'd seen. Oh, god, why had… He suddenly remembered why he'd come here in the first place. His face relaxed from its angry scowl to look at Sasuke speculatively.

Sasuke saw the changed expression and turned away. The way Naruto was looking at him now had an alarming effect on him; he felt his flesh hardening again. He realized he was still holding his pants up as he kept his back to Naruto. The thought that Naruto would see his flesh through his pants filled him with trepidation.

"Naruto. Leave."

Naruto was running his eyes along Sasuke's rigid back, thinking furiously. He didn't hear Sasuke speak.

Okay. He'd come here to find out if Sasuke had feelings for him. Well, he certainly had his answer, didn't he? He didn't need the cum dripping off the ceiling and sticking to the bottom of his shoes to tell him that… though it did indicate that Sasuke must have been at the activity he'd witnessed for quite some time. Awkward was an understatement for the situation between them now. How to go on? What to say? What to _do? _Naruto figured the only thing they _could _do now was just go with the flow. The feelings couldn't be denied, not at this point. Might as well just admit it.

A tense feeling of expectancy settled in Naruto as he walked forward and grasped Sasuke's arm. He turned him around. Sasuke, for a wonder, allowed this.

Sasuke kept his eyes down, face burning. Naruto hadn't left when told to. He abruptly remembered the conclusion he'd come to before he'd begun using his flesh. Naruto hadn't seemed disgusted at finding Sasuke in such a compromising situation. Shocked, yes, but not disgusted. He wanted… something. Something more than friendship with the blonde, but he didn't know how to voice the nameless need, and he most definitely couldn't, wouldn't, absolutely _could not _discuss what had just happened. Never. Gods, no. And so, torn, he'd stood there until he felt Naruto's hand on him (oh how he _shivered _at that hand) and was turned around. He couldn't look at what expression might be in those eyes. Not yet.

Naruto lacked subtlety. He said what was on his mind without building up to it, watching the way Sasuke's dark lashes became short, thick fans on his cheeks. "You… uh… have feelings for me, Sasuke? I mean, what you were doing… that's not something someone does, saying a person's name, unless they have feelings for the person. How come you didn't just tell me? How long have you… well, you know… felt like that?"

Now Sasuke did raise his eyes. _Must it be spoken about?!?!?!_ Apparently so. That Naruto continued to operate as if Sasuke's actions were nothing out of the ordinary helped. Actually it helped a lot. He felt some of his trepidation and anger loosen. Conversely, his flesh grew even harder. "I… didn't know. And that was the first… I never…" Sasuke looked aside, frowning at his inability to match Naruto's easy way of discussing such a topic.

Naruto seemed to understand. His face cleared, his hand dropping. "Oh. I guess I just found out how I feel, too." But he didn't jack off to thoughts of Sasuke. And _that _thought had Naruto's erection roaring back. He hadn't even noticed when it had gone. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Sasuke picked his head up to look guardedly at Naruto. He'd thought maybe the blonde cared for him, but to hear him say it… "You have feelings? For me?"

Naruto's face reddened, but he didn't look away. "Yeah," he whispered hoarsely. "Guess we both have feelings for each other."

Sasuke held the gaze as long as he could. Then the heat mounting between them was too much to be borne. He sucked in a quiet, shuddering breath and dropped his eyes again.

Naruto dropped his eyes as well. They landed on the front of Sasuke's loose pants, still held up with one fist. The material was drawn against Sasuke's hard cock, displaying it. His own cock jumped at seeing it. Naruto suddenly felt that drowsy, sluggish feeling again. A kind of recklessness overtook him as he remembered Sasuke shouting his name as he came. His voice echoed his drowsy feeling as he said, "So. What now?"

Sasuke looked at him. His breath got caught somewhere in his throat as he realized Naruto was staring at the front of his pants. The blue eyes were heavy-lidded, one thumb hooked into his waistband. The other four fingers on that hand dangled loosely in front of Naruto's own crotch. Sasuke saw with amazement that Naruto was suffering the same affliction of hardened flesh. What now? As if he knew! He was in the process of wishing this day had never happened, not thinking of what other detestable embarrassment they could share.

"I-" Sasuke had to swallow and work moisture into his mouth. "I don't know what you mean. We have feelings, it seems. I don't see what else you could possibly-"

Naruto took a slow step forward, his eyes still on Sasuke's desire. His voice was still drowsy and dreamy-sounding. "You know that thing you were doing a little while ago? Jacking off? How long have you been doing that while thinking about me?" He was very close to Sasuke now.

Sasuke refused to take a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss that incident. But Naruto was now right in his face, those lips right before his eyes and he was somehow powerless not to answer. By all the gods, why was it so hot in here?? He licked his lips as the heat threatened to blister them. "I-I told you. I've never done… that was the first… It won't happen again," he finished shakily. Damn it, Naruto's proximity and that blasted heat were eroding his composure. He tried to draw in air.

Naruto was now too close to do anything but look at Sasuke's mouth. He'd seen the tongue flick out to coat the lips with moisture. He watched the lips curve around the words. The tongue. The tongue had been pink and pointed. An echo of Sasuke's shout of his name at the moment of his release rose up in Naruto's mind. His heart was thundering in his chest, his hard-on throbbing. Sasuke was so close. He stank, probably hadn't bathed in days, but this was a familiar odor among ninjas. He inhaled it deeply, pondering Sasuke's words as he stared at his mouth. The top lip was a bit heavier than the bottom one and very nicely shaped. Their bodies were almost touching now. Heat crackled around them. Naruto raised his eyes to Sasuke's black ones.

"I hope you don't mean that, Sasuke. I kind of want to try it. You know… together."

Sasuke, mesmerized by the mounting heat and the way Naruto stared at Sasuke's mouth, wasn't quite as alarmed as the statement should have made him. Naruto's eyes rose to his and pinned him. "What do you mean?" The words were almost soundless, hardly more than a whisper.

Naruto didn't answer. His eyes dropped again to Sasuke's mouth. He took another step, which brought his body in contact with Sasuke's. Sasuke backed away reflexively, but Naruto grabbed a fistful his pants. His eyes searched Sasuke's silently, asking a question.

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He couldn't answer that question either, but he didn't pull away. Perhaps that was answer enough.

Naruto brought Sasuke's body in contact with his again, pulling slowly, not rushing. He felt Sasuke's erection bump his own and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Sasuke did the same. He kept one hand on Sasuke's pants. The other he wasn't sure what to do with. It ended up resting on Sasuke's side.

They stared at each other. Their eyes searched for an explanation as to why this was happening, why it felt right, how far it would go. There were no answers. Only the vitality of their gazes, the knowledge that whatever was going to happen would not be denied.

Naruto's head inched forward, maintaining eye contact. His nerves thrummed with restrained excitement. The beast in him panted in preparation for the pounce.

Sasuke's shirt was open down the front. The skin on his chest brushed the cool zipper of Naruto's jacket, as the hand the blonde had at Sasuke's side clutched him closer. Those blue eyes swelled in his vision, swelled and swelled until Sasuke couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's breath on his lips. Sasuke parted his own lips, wanting to inhale that breath. Gods, _what was_ _happening???_

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes close, his mouth open. He paused, taken aback by how willing Sasuke was being. Then he closed the scant inch of distance between their faces and brushed his mouth against Sasuke's. Only a light sliding of his lips across Sasuke's, no pressure, nothing other than that butterfly-like touch.

Sasuke jerked back. His eyes flew open at the kiss. _So that's what's happening. _He was hyperventilating. He realized one hand was on Naruto's arm, the other on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto watched Sasuke through his haze of desire. He didn't get a protest. Sasuke only looked at him and the beast was coming forward. He touched his mouth to Sasuke's again, this time pressing his lips lightly. Sasuke didn't resist… and then his lips pressed just as lightly. Sasuke's mouth was very warm.

They both pulled back this time, but Naruto did so only in order to walk forward, slowly pushing Sasuke with his body until Sasuke was forced to walk backward or fall. Sasuke backed up, still in contact with Naruto's body, until he was pressed to the wall. Naruto trapped his body there with his own. The blond lifted the hand that had been at Sasuke's side to rest his forearm against the wall, above Sasuke's head. He lifted Sasuke's right hand from where it gripped his pants, and placed it around his neck. Sasuke felt unbelievably helpless with his arm around Naruto's neck, and the blond leaning his weight against him. Naruto snaked the arm not on the wall around Sasuke's waist. He pulled Sasuke's pelvis right up against his, so that Sasuke's lower back lost contact with the wall. The pressure of their throbbing groins against each other like that had Sasuke issuing a small gasp. A frown of pleasure drew his black brows together as Naruto's hand shifted, slipping down the back of Sasuke's pants. His hand spread open across one taut cheek, kneading as he pulled Sasuke against him even harder. Naruto's body was still pressed to Sasuke's torso, his mouth barely a quarter of an inch from Sasuke's; there was nowhere for Sasuke to go. He was forced to remain in this bowed position. He panted as Naruto's hard flesh pressed against his.

Naruto panted as well. Their breath exited their bodies to enter the other, a heady simulation of the act that wouldn't leave Naruto's mind. They hovered like this, breathing in each other's exhalations, their mouths a hair's breadth apart for several lengthy minutes. Their eyes were on each other's parted lips, their lower bodies pressed tightly together until the mounting desire between them finally reached a peak. It crested, broke and Naruto's mouth claimed Sasuke's at last.

Sex was a tough subject to talk about, even with someone like Ero-sennin. Naruto figured that was the reason the Sannin had pretended not to notice whenever Naruto snuck into a brothel and watched Ero-sennin getting it on with some woman or three; it was easier than discussing it.

In any case, Naruto learned what he needed to know. Ero-sennin had also pretended to be asleep when Naruto grew up enough to become curious about the books he wrote. He snored loudly in his sleeping bag whenever Naruto snuck one of the manuscripts from Ero-sennin's bag, and masturbated while reading the erotic material.

Still, it was all theory. He'd never kissed anyone and now he was, and Sasuke seemed to be just as inexperienced. The shock of their heated mouths soon erased any qualms Naruto had, however, as he recalled a few lines of text and moved his lips accordingly. Pleasure of such undreamed-of magnitude crashed through him that he dropped the forearm he had braced above Sasuke's head, to the other boy's neck and drew him even closer.

Sasuke's senses reeled, the arm he had around Naruto's neck also tightening to hold the blonde in a death grip. A supernova of heat spread from their feverish lips to wash across Sasuke's face, across his scalp, down his neck and on through the rest of his body. He broke the kiss, unable to stand the pleasure, sure he would do the unthinkable and pass out. Naruto followed Sasuke's head with his own, pressing his lips to Sasuke's more and more insistently, until Sasuke opened his mouth to beg mercy. Naruto opened his mouth too, capturing Sasuke's succulent upper lip with his own. He ran his tongue along this flesh and Sasuke was glad of Naruto's body pressing him to the wall, of the arm wrapped tightly around his neck. His legs were briefly unable to support him. God, it was too good, too much, and he couldn't bear it.

He pulled himself closer to Naruto's body.

Naruto felt Sasuke imitate his slow tongue action. He touched his tongue to Sasuke's before it could retreat. When Sasuke's tongue ventured forward again, Naruto sucked it into his mouth and the beast leapt free at last, scattering all Naruto's thoughts as it burst through his body, igniting his blood, shutting down his awareness of everything outside of Sasuke. Sasuke was clinging to him, kissing him back. His hand squeezed Naruto's shoulder painfully, his arm locked behind his neck. Naruto welcomed it all, slanting his head to force Sasuke's mouth open wider, his tongue swirling inside to fully taste all Sasuke had to offer.

Sasuke did black out briefly at tasting Naruto's tongue in his mouth. He turned his face aside slightly, alarmingly powerless under the onslaught of Naruto's passion. Naruto allowed him a moment, only a moment, his mouth hovering so close to Sasuke's that he had only to pucker his lips to be touching them again. Sasuke breathed heavily, dizzy… then Naruto was kissing him again and what sanity had begun to return was gone.

The hand on his ass was a living brand, hot beyond belief as it squeezed and rubbed. Sasuke bucked, a moan escaping him as a thick finger slid between his sweaty cheeks, slid downward, brushing his anus. Sasuke tried to protest, but Naruto did not release his mouth again. Their mouths sucked, their tongues dueled so that all Sasuke could voice was another moan.

His unbelted pants slipped as Naruto allowed enough space between their bodies for the garment to drop. Then he was pressing Sasuke's groin to his again, and still the kiss went on, still it seared and burned and fanned the flames of their desire.

Sasuke could feel moisture leaking from his flesh, wetting Naruto's clothes… and then, shockingly, he felt Naruto's hand between them, undoing his pants enough to let his own organ spring free. Sasuke wanted to see it, but didn't want Naruto to stop kissing him. In any case, Naruto grabbed both of their erections in one of his large hands and squeezed, mashing their turgid flesh together.

They both broke the kiss long enough to cry out at how good that felt. Sasuke dropped his forehead to Naruto's shoulder, unable to control his violent tremors. He breathed as if every breath was his last. Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's, squeezing their erections hard in his hand, trying not to come. He had serious trouble forming words, his mind wanting to remain in its stupor of lust. Still he dragged himself back to reality just enough to rasp, "You… want me… to stop?"

Sasuke felt sweat running in rivulets down his body. He still had an arm around Naruto's neck. Now he put his other hand over Naruto's where it gripped them. He couldn't speak. He just couldn't. But he gave a gentle squeeze that had them both groaning in agony. He shook his head heavily where it lay on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he would have been able to just walk away. He slid his hand from the crack of Sasuke's ass, to slide it up his torso, pushing him back against the wall and pushing his shirt off of one shoulder in the process. His thumb brushed one of Sasuke's nipples, making him shudder. Sasuke leaned back weakly, his eyes slumberous with heated passion, his lips pink and full from Naruto's attentions. He watched Naruto with an expression the blonde had never seen before.

There was complete trust in Sasuke's dark eyes.

Naruto paused, taking that in. Then he widened his stance a bit, leaning forward as he kissed Sasuke again, already missing the taste of him.

He dropped his hand back to Sasuke's waist, moving it around his hip to explore his ass again. His other hand only held their swollen organs in a tight grip, not moving yet. Heat intensified in their bodies until their hair dripped with sweat, and Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beating powerfully against his own. Sasuke's hand still rested on Naruto's between their bodies, but his other hand slid up to cup Naruto's neck, then combed through his hair. Naruto moaned at the caress, deepening the kiss as he pushed one finger into the tight ring of flesh between Sasuke's lower cheeks.

A rough sound escaped Sasuke, but he only clutched Naruto harder, sucked his tongue more fiercely.

Now Naruto began moving his hand, the pre-cum leaking from them both aiding the motion. He drew in a ragged breath, dizzily breaking off the kiss as he felt his insides coiling tightly, tensing too fast for him to stop and go slower. He almost let go of their organs anyway, but Sasuke tightened his hand on Naruto's and helped him resume the strokes. He pulled Naruto's grimacing face in for another kiss and kept it there, nibbling the full lips until Naruto gained enough control of himself to kiss back. This time Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, sucking and licking.

Naruto stroked them steadily now, slowly, up and down, squeezing gently, since anything rougher would have had them both finishing too soon. Even so, the pleasure was quickly becoming too much to continue kissing. They leaned their foreheads against each other's, as a moan escaped one boy to be inhaled by the other, transformed, and given back in a moan of his own. Naruto's finger pressed deeper in Sasuke's anus as the need twisted tighter in them. Their bodies were slick with moisture. Naruto worked another finger in Sasuke as their breathing shortened further. The slight pain had Sasuke biting his lip, even as he squeezed those muscles around Naruto's digits.

_Oh, Gods, _Sasuke thought.

Then Naruto gave a long, drawn out shudder, gritting his teeth around the cry that escaped him and Sasuke was right there, coming with him, their organs pumping powerfully in their joined hands, the liquid shooting up between them hotly, on and on and on until Sasuke wanted to die from the unspeakable pleasure.

Minutes passed as their senses returned. They didn't pick up their heads. They only held each other up as the final shudders dwindled to trembling. Their harsh breathing echoed around the room.

After a time Naruto whispered, "I guess this means we're more than friends?"

"Much more," Sasuke whispered back.

"How much more?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know how far they could go. He could already feel his desire clawing its way back.

A few truths had been uncovered by the tidal wave of intimacy they had just shared. Sasuke picked his head up at last to look at Naruto. "My destiny. I was thinking you're my destiny, Naruto."

Naruto stared, dumbfounded and humbled. He had his answer to how far they could go; he took Sasuke's hand and led him to the bed.


End file.
